Charlie's Real Goodbye
by Keiko Noriko
Summary: One Shot.Future Fic.CC, Charlie and Aaron. Season 3 finale spoilers. Aaron's after his past, Claire's hidding herself from it.


It didn't matter when, it didn't matter how. Maybe for all the reporters that stuck on them for the first weeks and the writers that were just dying to make a book with their story it did. But not for Aaron Pace, as his mother registered him, for him it only mattered why.

Why his mother would never talk about his father? Why it seemed so painful for her any question about what happened on the island? Why any mention of Drive Shaft had such an impact on her? And right now, while his mother was sewing back the buttons of his shirt another Why-question came up.

"Why do I have to stay with Kate, mommy?"

"Because mommy will be away for a while taking care of some things and needs someone to keep one eye on you" she answered keeping her eyes on the needle and the line.

"Can I come?" he asked with a little hope in his voice.

"It's grown up things, honey. I'm sorry" she said stepping back lightly and checking if the button was tight enough, and going to the last one.

"Is it about daddy?" the boy insisted. He didn't think he would receive a proper response, but he had to try, as he always did.

Before she could give him an excuse or the answer he was looking for she accidentally hurt herself with the needle and without saying a word or giving any glance to her child she stood up and went look for her first aid kit, in the bathroom.

The puncture barely bled, she didn't need a band-aid or anything she could find in that kit. He was young but he wasn't stupid. He knew she would go there just so he couldn't see her tears falling to her cheeks. Not a cry. Never a cry. She wouldn't allow herself be so weak to the point of crying. He knew all this, but he felt it was for the best he pretend he didn't.

She came back and finished the job. They remained quiet; there was no point to bring up that subject again. Just after she finished sewing, she took her purse, and they left their home to Kate's house.

"Hey, buddy, how are you?" Kate greeted him with a kind smile when they got there.

"Hi, Kate" he greeted back. The woman opened the door a little more giving space for him and his mother to get in.

With a kiss to his forehead and a hug with Kate after thanking her for helping her, Claire left and left and left Aaron and her friend all by themselves.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked, as the sound of the car disappeared.

He thought about her question for a few seconds, and had an idea. It was probably the only chance he'd get to have any of his doubts clarified and he wouldn't miss it.

"Do you know where mommy went?" he asked apprehensive.

Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise. Then seeing how important it was for him, she smiled.

"Yes, I do" she nodded.

"How did you get her to tell you?" the boy asked surprised and relieved he got an honest response at least once in his life.

"I told her this was the only way I'd watch you for her".

"Can you tell me?" he questioned filled with hope.

"Only if you promise you won't tell anyone" she played. She wasn't supposed to tell him, actually, but she didn't want to bring the poor kid down either. He agreed with her terms "She's going after your father's brother Liam. But I don't know what she wants with him" she lied; she knew exactly what Claire wanted with him.

"My father..." he muttered "Mommy never talks about him..."

"What do you want to know?" the brunette asked gently.

"Everything" that was a big shot. He never would get this answer, he wanted to know much more he deserved, he was aware of this, but no one could stop him now. "I don't even know his name".

He was wrong, fortunately for him. Kate answered every little thing he wanted to know about his father, since how him and his mother met each other to the fact that he wasn't his biological father but loved him just as much as a biological father should, not to mention that he died trying to get them rescued from the island. If on one hand, he couldn't stop crying, thinking how life could be unfair, and how he missed the father he had just gotten and just taken away with two words, on the other hand he was experimenting now a new feeling - he felt complete. He finally had clarified all his doubts. But, it hurt much more than he was expecting to.

Kate gave him a warm cup of milk and that seemed to calm him down a little. It was late night when he finally stopped crying completely. She was now putting him into bed.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked, worried.

"I'm going to be fine" he nodded slowly "and I won't tell anything to mommy." he added seeing there was still something bothering her.

"I know you won't" she smiled sadly "Good night, buddy".

"Good night, Kate" he replied just before turning to his right and closing his eyes.

He was exhausted, and yet, alert. He had gotten and lost so much in too little time. He stared at the wall waiting to fall sleep.

After a few hours, which felt like minutes to Aaron, lips touched his cheek making him wake up and stare a blonde girl he knew perfectly well.

"Mommy" he muttered, wanting to sound excited, but his sleepiness wouldn't let him.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a nice time here?" she smiled to her child.

"Yeah" he closed his eyes involuntarily.

"So, I've heard that Kate told you about Charlie, right?" she didn't sound mad, But maybe he was too tired to notice her tone of voice. Anyway, that definitely woke him up.

"No, mommy. She didn't tell me anything about anyone" he sat down on the bed completely stunned. He was a terrible liar.

"That's okay, sweet. She told me this. I'm sorry I didn't realize how important it was to you" she moved some hair of his face "you know, I went to your uncle's house today, because I had my own doubts to clarify" the boy only stared at her, without saying a word, so she continued "and I was successful. You see, after Charlie... after your daddy... after..." her voice was fading away. It was happening all over again, his mother would let him wonder forever what she was going to say "when we were on the island Charlie gave you a ring" she completed, then she looked inside her purse and took a ring with the letters DS "this is a family ring, it's been going from father to son for a very long time now. And as soon as it fits your finger I'm going to give it to you".

He grabbed the ring and looked every detail of it before returning it to his mother.

"Mommy, why do you refuse yourself to cry over daddy?" he asked, their blue eyes meeting for a second.

"Because..." she swallowed "he told me not to worry about him while he was away. I'm keeping my promise" she tried to smile.

"I think daddy is a hero" he announced holding her right hand "and I think it's okay for you to worry about him now".

"I think you're right, honey" she replied, covering her face with her other hand. Claire laid back down on his side and they stood there like that until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Here it is. My very first Lost story. A special thank to Angel of Music Lover, for beta-ing this for me, and Michelle and Hayley for being so enthusiastic for me writing this. I really hope you all like it! I don't want to make this note too long so I'm finishing it here, reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
